pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Newman Hall
Rev. Christopher Newman Hall (May 22, 1816 - February 18, 1902) was an English hymnist and nonconformist minister. Life Hall was born at Maidstone on 22 May 1816, a son of John Vine Hall, proprietor of the Maidstone Journal, by Mary, daughter of James Teverill of Worcester. He was educated at Rochester and at Totteridge, then entered his father's printing house at 14, working successively as compositor, reader, and reporter.Buckland, 186. In 1837 he went to Highbury College, in training for the congregational ministry, and earned a B.A. at London University in 1841.Buckland, 187. In 1842 he was ordained pastor of Albion Church, Hull. There he gathered a largo congregation, was in demand as a preacher, and in 1844 issued his first publication, a sermon on Christian Union. His tract Come to Jesus, issued in 1848, made his name widely known: Over 4,000,000 copies in some 40 languages or dialects were circulated during the author's life. In 1854 Hall became minister of Surrey Chapel, Blackfriars, the scene of Rowland Hill's labours. His success was pronounced. As a mental discipline, he read for the degree of LL.B. at London University, which with a law scholarship he obtained in 1856. During the American civil war he was conspicuous for his advocacy of the northern cause, and in 1866 he was appointed chairman of the Congregational Union. He was warmly welcomed on visiting Canada and the United States in 1867, was made D.D. of Amhurst University, and afterwards declined the offer of a pastorate in Chicago. During the controversy attending the education act of 1870 Hall sought to effect a reconciliation between W.E. Forster, the minister in charge of the measure, and nonconformist members of the Birmingham League, who distrusted Forster's policy. Hall was also the means of bringing Gladstone, with whom he became well acquainted, into conference with representative nonconformists. Throughout his career he sought to promote closer relations between church and dissent. In 1876 the congregation of Surrey Chapel moved to Christ Church, Westminster Bridge Road, built, mainly through Hall's exertions, at a cost of 64,000l. Hall was an accomplished preacher, a man of wide sympathies, artistic feeling and evangelical fervour. For many years his work was done amid circumstances of great trial. He had married, on 14 April 1846, Charlotte, daughter of Dr. Gordon of Hull. They separated in 1870. Litigation followed. Hall filed and withdrew a petition for divorce in 1873, but was successful in a second suit, which he initiated in 1879, when a counter-charge of adultery against him was withdrawn. A decree nisi was made absolute on 17 Feb. 1880. On 29 March 1880 he married Harriet Mary Margaret, eldest daughter of Edward Knipe, of Water Newton, Huntingdonshire, who survived him. There were no children of either marriage. In 1892 he resigned his pastorate. He died in London on 18 Feb. 1902, and was buried at Abney Park cemetery. Writing Hall, in addition to many tracts, minor works, and several volumes of verse, containing 7 hymns in "common use" (Julian's Dictionary of Hymnology), published: 'The Author of "The Sinner's Friend,"' 1860, a brief memoir of his father, whose autobiography he edited in 1865. ’Plain Truths Plainly Put,' 1861. ’Sermons,' Boston and New York, 1868. 'Homeward Bound and other Sermons,' 1869. 'From Liverpool to St. Louis,' 1870. ’Prayer: its Reasonableness and Efficacy,' 1875. 'The Lord's Prayer: a Practical Meditation,' 1883. 'Gethsemane: or Leaves of Healing from the Garden of Grief,' 1891. ’Atonement, the Fundamental Fact of Christianity,' 1893. 'Newman Hall: an Autobiography,' 1898. Recognition In 1892 he was awarded the D.D. degree from Edinburgh University. Busts of Hall in terra cotta and bronze by Edward Onslow Ford were exhibited at the Royal Academy in 1878 and 1885 respectively. Publications *''Hymns Composed at Bolton Abbey, and other rhymes''. London: James Nisbet, 1858. *''Pilgrim Songs in Cloud and Sunshine''. London: Hamilton, Adams, 1870. *''Supplemental Pilgrim Songs: A sequel to "Pilgrim Songs in Cloud and Sunshine". London: Hamilton, Adams, 1872. *''Songs of Earth and Heaven. London: Holder & Stoughton, 1885. *''Lyrics of a Long Life''. London: James Nisbet, 1894. Non-fiction *''Christian Union: A sermon''. London: James Nisbet, 1843. *''Come to Jesus''. London: John Snow, 1848. *''Congregationalism for Christ''. London: 1855. *''Hints on Preaching''. London: 1858. *''The Author of the "Sinner's Friend": A brief memoir''. London: 1860. *''Christ for Every One''. London: 1860. *''Plain Truths Plainly Put: Ten sermons to the people of London''. London: 1861. *''The Saviour's Bible: A plea for the Old Testament''. London: James Nisbet, 1861. *''The American War: A lecture''. London: 1862. *''The Cardinal and the Encyclical 8 Dec. 1864: A lecture to young men''. London: 1865. *''The Loss of the "London."'' London: 1866. *''Sermons''. Boston & New York: 1868. *''Homeward Bound, and other sermons''. London: 1869. *''The Convent Case: A lesson for the times''. London: 1869. *''From Liverpool to St. Louis''. London & New York: Routledge, 1870. *''Prayer: Its reasonableness and efficacy''. London: 1875. *''The Lord's Prayer: A practical meditation''. Edinburgh: T. & T. Clark, 1883. *''Gethsemane: or Leaves of Healing from the Garden of Grief''. Edinburgh: T. & T. Clark, 1891. *''Atonement the Fundamental Fact of Christianity''. London: Religious Tract Society, 1893. *''An Autobiography''. London: Cassell, 1898. Edited *''Hymns for Christian Worship''. London: C.A. Bartlett, 1867. *''Christ Church Humnal: For the use of the Congregation Of Christ Church, Westminster Road''. London: James Nisbet / John Snow / Hamilton / Davies, 1876. : Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Christopher Newman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 10, 2017. See also *List of English-language hymnists References * Notes External links ;Poems *"My Times Are in Thy Hand" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *Christopher Newman Hall at CyberHymnal (4 hymns) *Christopher Newman Hall at Hymnary (profile & 21 hymns) ;Audio / video *Newman Hall at YouTube ;About *Christopher Newman Hall at Find a Grave * Hall, Christopher Newman Category:English Congregationalists Category:English abolitionists Category:People from Maidstone Category:1816 births Category:1902 deaths Category:Burials at Abney Park Cemetery